Seperti Biasanya
by Catatan Tsubame
Summary: Di jurusan ini, mereka dipertemukan. Tak selamanya hidup semulus kaca benda, namun tak selamanya sekasar sisik ular. Jalani kehidupan ini tanpa penyesalan. Retell OVA "A Choice With No Regret". Biology College! AU. Chapter 3. Reviews are needed. DISCONTINUED
1. Semua Berawal dari Sini

_Di jurusan ini, mereka dipertemukan. Tak selamanya hidup semulus kaca benda, namun tak selamanya sekasar sisik ular. Jalani kehidupan ini tanpa penyesalan. My first Fanfic, Retell OVA "A Choice With No Regret". Biology College! AU. Multichapter. Some OCs and plot twists. Pardon my typo(s) and misspelling. Reviews are needed. Attack on Titan and the characters belong to Isayama Hajime._

* * *

 _Tempat ini sempit, tapi hati ini lapang..._

Hingar bingar dunia kampus tidak akan lepas dari kata ospek, kuliah, tugas, ujian, klub studi, atau ormawa. Tidak semua warga kampus terlibat dalam semua kegiatan tersebut. Perbedaan kegiatan dalam kampus tersebut membuat perbedaan kisah juga dari setiap warga kampus.

Adalah Levi dan Farlan, mahasiswa semester 5 di jurusan biologi Universitas Kemerdekaan, yang baru saja kembali dengan kesibukan kampus setelah beberapa minggu lalu libur pasca ujian semester. Dua pemuda ini juga merupakan bagian dari kesibukan kampus: menjadi mahasiswa yang mengikuti kuliah dengan rajin dan mendirikan English for Biologi Club. Klub ini bukan sekedar organisasi, tapi juga merupakan sumber penghasilan mereka.

Mungkin kalian tahu TEP (Test of English Proficiency), salah satu momok bagi para mahasiswa untuk syarat kelulusan. Ya, mereka mencari uang dengan melawan momok tersebut dengan membuka kursus untuk persiapan TEP, menjual buku latihan TEP atau kamus-kamus English yang bisa digunakan bantal itu _._

Karena masih dalam masa ospek, Levi dan Farlan memutuskan untuk bertemu di base camp klub studi mereka. Biasanya, saat ospek seperti ini adalah masa pengenalan klub studi juga. Tapi mereka tak tertarik untuk mempromosikan klub studi ini. Asal nama klub studi sudah masuk daftar, sudah cukup.

"Levi, bagaimana IPK terakhirmu?" Farlan memecah keheningan base camp sambil bertanya pada Levi yang memanaskan air dengan _heater_.

"Tidak buruk," ujar Levi

"Sudah kuduga. Semester lalu terlalu banyak praktikum. Ada salah satu mata kuliahku yang nyaris tak lulus. Dan lagi, orderan bulan lalu banyak, aku terlalu fokus pada TEP," ujar Farlan.

"Seharusnya kau bisa membagi waktu. Kau ingin lulus dengan baik, tepat waktu, dan segera bekerja untuk ibumu, kan?" Ucap Levi datar sambil melihat air dalam _heater_ yang hampir mendidih dengan wajah datar.

"Begitu, ya? Entah sampai kapan aku bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membahagiakan ibu," jawab Farlan yang menunduk.

Levi menuang air panas ke mug, Farlan masih menunduk sambil memijati tengkuknya yang terasa berat setelah membahas IPK. Keduanya tiba-tiba saling pandang ketika ada seseorang yang mencoba mendobrak pintu base camp mereka. Farlan mendekati pintu

"Aku buka ini?" tanya Farlan pelan sambil memegang gagang pintu. Levi hanya mengangguk saja.

1, 2, 3...bruaaak!

"Whaaaaak!" seorang gadis dengan rambut _brunette_ diikat dua terpelanting ke dalam base camp.

Farlan memandangi gadis ini dengan wajah heran. Levi pun bergeming.

"Mahasiswa baru dia sepertinya." Ucap Levi datar.

"A..ku, gak suka os...pek. Gak suka!" ujar gadis itu terengah-engah. Sepertinya habis berlari.

"Oh, mahasiswa baru, kan? Mungkin kamu harus sedikit belajar sopan santun," lagi-lagi Levi berbicara tanpa ekspresi.

Dari luar, terlihat sekumpulan laki-laki berseragam seperti gadis ini berlari kecil sambil melihat kanan kiri, menengok ruangan-ruangan kecil di sekitar koridor sambil berteriak,

"Isabel, ayo selesaikan tugasmu!"

Levi baru tersadar bagaimana situasinya,

"Cih, kabur dari acara inti, ya?"

Kumpulan laki-laki tersebut sampai di base camp English Club,

"Maaf, kak. Kami mencari teman kami yang kabur dari barisan. Ada tugas penting yang tidak dia selesaikan."

"Apakah kalau dia kabur kalian rugi?" tanya Farlan masih memasang senyum.

"Jelas kak. Kalau tugas itu tidak selesai, satu kelompok kita yang kena," jawab salah satu dari mereka. Bisa diduga, mereka mahasiswa baru.

Levi memandang datar mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru dengan tampilan sangar itu. Salah satu mencoba menerobos masuk ke base camp. Tiba-tiba, thuuuk! Jari-jari Levi menyentil dahi mahasiswa tersebut.

"Aduh, sakit kak!" anak yang menyerobot masuk base camp menjerit memegangi dahinya.

"Dik, kalau masuk tempat baru itu permisi dulu dan alas kaki harus lepas. Ini _barusan_ di _desinfeksi_ , lho," Farlan berkata dengan santai.

"Maaf, Kak!" seru mahasiswa baru tersebut lalu berlarian.

Anak laki-laki itu sudah pergi, Levi dan Farlan masih memandangi gadis yang masih terduduk di dekat pintu,

"Mau sampai kapan kamu duduk di situ? Sampai lulus?" tanya Levi pada gadis itu.

"Tapi, tadi aku _capek_ lari-lari dari mereka supaya dia _nggak_ mati," gadis itu menunjukkan kotak bening berisi ikan _alligator gar_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan ini _buat_ awetan basah, ya? Kamu pasti tidak tega membunuhnya. Tapi kalau kotaknya segitu dia cepat stres, lho," ujar Farlan.

"Oh, ya?" tanya gadis itu terkejut.

Benar saja, kotaknya hanya sebesar 25 * 17 * 15 cm. _Alligator gar_ yang panjangnya hampir 20 cm ini bisa dipastikan tidak leluasa bergerak. Farlan bergerak mencari sesuatu di belakang base camp dan menemukan kotak kaca bekas _taksidermi_ yang lebih besar. Lalu memindahkan _alligator gar_ ke dalam kotak tersebut.

"Wah, dia jadi bebas bergerak. Terima kasih, kak. Oh iya, namaku Isabel. Kalau kakak?"

"Farlan. Kalau yang itu Levi."

"Oh, Bang Levi?"

"Hah, Bang Levi?"

"Wah, iya. Aku panggil Bang Levi saja, ya. Soalnya Bang Levi baik sama aku, hihi," seru Isabel dengan unjuk gigi.

"Oya, ini salah satu klub studi resmi di jurusan biologi, kan? Aku gabung klub studi ini sekalian, ya," pintanya.

"Hah?" tanya Levi dengan wajah sinis.

"Aku sudah pernah lihat Bang Levi dan Kak Farlan di majalah jurusan biologi beberapa semester lalu. Kalian terkenal. Kak Farlan terkenal suka menulis, terutama tentang tumbuhan dan Bang Levi dikenal banyak pengetahuan tentang biologi dan Bahasa Inggris," urai Isabel memuji mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan lain,

"Kalau memang niat, belajarlah desinfeksi, baru belajar Bahasa Inggris," kata Levi sambil berlalu.

"Heh?" Isabel bingung dan menatap Farlan. Farlan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk,

...artinya, _BOLEH..._

 __

Beberapa menit, setelah kontak dengan sapu, obat pel, dan klorox,

"Kak, kenal Benjamin Anderson?" tanya Isabel.

"Oh, orang yang menyanyikan lagunya Hiroyuki Sawano itu ya?" jawab Farlan sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Bahasa Jermannya kacau," Levi mulai bicara.

"Bukan masalah kalau itu. Aku suka lagunya. Boleh menyalakan musik di sini?" Isabel mulai mengeluarkan MP3 player.

"Tidak!" jawab Levi tiba-tiba.

Isabel dan Farlan hanya menatapi pemuda datar satu ini. Kalau sudah bilang tidak, ya tidak.

 _Sebenarnya, dalam hati, baru sekali ini Levi memiliki tambahan 'teman'. Beranggapan kalau mendengar musik akan mengganggu komunikasi mereka, Levi melarang menyalakan musik di ruangan itu._

 _Ya, ruangan yang memang sempit ini -bekas gudang taksidermi yang dirombak menjadi markas- mulai terasa lapang, pikirnya._


	2. Tantangan

Sore, saat langit masih belum terlalu merah, Farlan, Levi, dan Isabel, duduk di dalam basecamp klub studi mereka. Levi, sambil menyesap teh kesukaannya, sudah selesai dengan tugas ekologi terapan Bu Nanaba. Farlan mengerjakan tugas monograf tumbuhan Poaceae Pak Berner sambil menatap langit yang sedikit tertutup atap. Isabel menatapi kedua kakak tingkatnya ini sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih bingung mengerjakan soal fisika dasar Pak Nile.

Langkah pantovel mendekat ke basecamp. Di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang peduli dengan langkah tersebut sampai langkah tersebut terhenti di depan pintu basecamp.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya lembut si pemilik suara, laki-laki tampaknya.

"Masuk saja, tidak kami kunci. Oh iya, kami sedang belum menerima perekrutan peserta klub studi baru. Borangnya habis"

"Saya bukan mau mendaftar. Saya cuma mau bilang kalau saya punya job bagus untuk kalian. Saya tahu, kalian pasti tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengembangkan klub studi kalian, bahkan untuk makan sendiri saja terkadang kurang."

"Maaf, kami sudah banyak pekerjaan. Sebaiknya cari orang lain saja," potong Farlan ketus karena merasa tersinggung.

"Tenang dulu, kalian ikut saja dulu. Saya 'kan belum memberi tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Ayo, ikut saya,"

Levi dan Farlan saling pandang, seakan memberi kode.

 _Orang ini tidak menipu 'kan? Kenapa langsung ke kita? Kita tidak pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Memang pekerjaan model apa yang akan diberikan? Kita ikuti dia atau tidak?_

Sedangkan Isabel kembali bingung sendiri dengan soal fisika dasarnya. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah Pak Nile menyeringai padanya kalau tugasnya belum selesai.

Levi keluar dari base camp, mengikuti orang ini.

"Levi, kau mau mengikuti orang ini?" tanya Farlan. Levi tetap berjalan tanpa menatap Farlan. Isabel mulai heran dan menata bukunya uuntuk mengikuti Levi.

Baiklah, ketiganya keluar dari base camp, mengikuti orang ini hingga sampai di parkiran fakultas MIPA. Di sana, sudah berdiri seseorang berbadan tambun, menunggu mereka.

 _Farlan sepertinya tahu siapa orang tambun itu..._

"Sore, Levi," ucap si pemilik badan besar itu sambil mencoba menjabat tangan Levi. Namun Levi bergeming.

"Mungkin belum kenal saya ya? Nama saya Nicholas Lobov, kakak angkatan kalian satu tahun. Kalau kalian sadar, dulu saya panitia ospek kalian,"

 _Pantas Farlan seperti pernah tahu siapa orang ini. Rupanya Lobov ini merupakan_ _ **demisioner**_ _himpunan mahasiswa biologi, di mana Farlan pernah bergabung di organisasi ini dalam satu periode. Berarti dia pernah jadi panitia ospek di tahun 2011 dan jadi penilai kelulusan ospek mahasiswa tahun 2013._

"Pekerjaan apa yang mau Kakak berikan pada kami?" tanya Farlan.

"Saya tahu bahasa Inggris kalian luar biasa. TEP sudah lulus sejak pertama masuk kampus ini. Sampai kalian mendirikan klub studi sendiri tanpa pengawasan dosen,-" Lobov menghentikan bicaranya dan tersenyum lama.

 _Apa mau orang ini, belum sampai ke inti, pembicaraannya sudah diputus._

"Saya baru seminar proposal. Sebentar lagi ambil data dan akan sidang skripsi. Tapi, nilai TEP saya dan beberapa teman saya belum memenuhi standar. Kalau tidak lulus TEP, sidang skripsi kami terhambat. Tugas kalian sederhana,"

Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel makin penasaran dengan pernyataan Lobov.

 _"_ _Gantikan saya dan teman-teman saya di bangku ujian TEP nanti..."_

 _Hah? Gantikan? Jadi joki?_

Farlan membelalak. Se-anti sosial dirinya dan Levi, mereka tidak pernah punya niat jadi joki,

"Levi, sebaiknya kita kembali. Ayo belajar untuk ujian taks-"

"Imbalannya, kalau kalian bisa memenuhi tugas ini, semester depan kalian tidak perlu membayar uang SPP dan kontrakan kalian selama setahun akan saya bayar. Apa masih kurang?" Lobov memberi penawaran.

Levi kali ini yang terbelalak. SPP _semester depan dan kontrakan tidak usah bayar_ , bagi Levi yang berpikir bahwa semester depan akan lebih banyak menghabiskan uang untuk praktikum, ini kesempatan yang menguntungkan.

"Baiklah. Kapan kalian mendaftar tes?" tanya Levi

"Bebas saja. Lebih cepat, lebih baik,"

Farlan belum yakin dengan pendapat Levi. Dia mencoba mencari celah, setidaknya mereka tidak harus jadi joki,

"Ah, Kak. Kami membuka kursus persiapan TEP di klub studi kami. Kalau kakak minat, mungkin bisa ikut bergabung. Dan lagi setahu saya, kuota TEP bulan ini sudah penuh. Kemungkinan satu bulan lagi akan buka pendaftaran baru,"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk persiapan dan kalian santai saja. Kalian hanya perlu jadi profesional," jawab Lobov dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Dan sudah ada dua orang temanku yang mendaftar di kuota itu. Kurang lebih minggu depan mereka akan tes,"

Farlan mencoba menawar lagi, tapi ditahan oleh Levi,

"Farlan, kita terima tawarannya,"

Mereka lalu pergi dari parkiran.

"Levi, sebaiknya kau pikir lagi keputusan ini. ini menyangkut masa depan kita di kampus ini juga,"

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Kalau kau tidak berani, aku selesaikan semua ini sendiri," jawab Levi datar, seperti biasa.

Farlan tidak bisa mengelak. Isabel yang belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini mencoba memahami sendiri karena memang baru ini dia mendengar ada orang yang benar-benar minta tolong joki hingga seperti itu. Tapi...

... _mereka tak akan paham konsekuensinya sampai masuk ke dunia tersebut._

 _2 minggu setelah pertemuan itu..._

Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel menuju ke pusat bahasa, walau nanti Isabel tidak masuk ke ruang tes karena memang hanya dua client kali ini. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar akan melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak patut ditiru ini, jadi joki.

Kartu peserta sudah di tangan mereka. Edit kopian kartu mahasiswa agar tak terlihat kalau beda orang. Baiklah, sejauh ini mereka bisa bebas masuk ke ruang tes setelah identitasnya dicek oleh panitia.

Tes dimulai dengan _writing comprehension._ Dalam waktu yang tak begitu lama, Levi dan Farlan sudah hampir selesai dengan 40 soal tersebut. mereka tanpa basa-basi langsung menlanjutkan ke reading comprehension sambil menunggu audio listening comprehension dinyalakan.

Semua memang berjalan normal, seperti TEP biasanya, sampai ada beberapa pengawas independen masuk ke ruang tes.

Pertama, ruang tes 1, ada Farlan di situ.

"Mohon keluarkan kartu mahasiswa yang asli dan kartu peserta kalian," seseorang berbadan kurus dengan jenggot tipis memberi pengumuman. Farlan seperti tidak asing dengan orang ini. Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini?

Eh, _kartu asli? Kalau sampai ketahuan wajahnya berbeda, habislah dia._

Berikutnya, ruang 3, ruang Levi. Pengumuman yang sama disampaikan oleh seseorang berbadan sangat tinggi, jauh dari tinggi Levi sendiri. Levi mencoba tenang, walau dia memang hanya berbekal kartu mahasiswa kopian yang sudah diedit fotonya.

"KTM dan kartu peserta?" tanya pengawas tersebut.

"Saya hanya bawa kopian saja," jawab Levi.

"Ada KTP?"

 _Tidak mungkin, pengawas ini meminta KTP._

Levi mulai tegang. Hendak mengambil KTP, jelas sekali kalau identitasnya berbeda. Kalau tidak dikeluarkan, orang ini juga tidak akan minggir. Begitu pikir Levi.

"Saya hanya bawa ini. tidak bawa dompet,"

"Tasmu mana?"

"Di depan,"

Memang setelah dicek oleh pengawas tinggi itu, tidak ada dompet di dalamnya. Levi bersyukur, kali ini dia menaruh dompet tipisnya di saku celana.

"Kamu, berdiri sebentar,"

"Hah?"

Tidak ada pilihan, Levi berdiri dan membiarkan pengawas itu mengecek pakaiannya dan menemukan dompet Levi.

 _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin._

"Lupa, ya kalau dompetnya diletakkan di saku," ujar pengawas itu santai sambil membuka dompet dan mencari KTP Levi. Levi yang diawasi lebih lama kali ini, menjadi perhatian beberapa peserta lain. Bahkan Levi kebingungan untuk melanjutkan kerjanya. Kepalanya hanya mengarah ke pengawas itu, sambil merutuk sepertinya.

"Hmm, tidak salah kalau kamu begini. Ikut saya sebentar,"

Levi mengarahkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidak lagi melihat pengawas itu. Tubuhnya kaku.

Pengawas itu tahu Levi terkejut. Tapi menyeret Levi dengan cara kekerasan akan membuat seisi ruang distraksi. Tiba-tiba,

"Pak, biar saya saja yang membawa dia," seseorang dari pintu berkata pada pengawas bertubuh tinggi itu.

Pengawas ini minggir dari Levi. Orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya masuk ke ruang tersebut, meraih lengan atas Levi, dan membawa –dengan sedikit menyeret- Levi keluar ruang tes. Agaknya, Levi dibawa ke ruang administrasi

"Kamu, lihat yang duduk di ruang itu!" kata orang tersebut.

Levi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah depan...

... _Farlan?_

 _Ruang administrasi..._

"Duduk sini. Anak perempuan yang duduk di lobi bawa ke sini juga. Dia anggota kedua mahasiswa ini," seru orang yang menyeret Levi.

Isabel baru paham masalah kedua kakak angkatannya ini, dia merutuk dalam hati.

 _Tapi dia tidak paham, kenapa orang ini menyeret dia juga? Padahal yang tes hanya Levi dan Farlan._

"Dari mana kalian bisa menjawab soal-soal TEP ini?" tanya orang tadi sambil tersenyum.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Mahasiswa-mahasiswa ini bisu semua?" tanya bapak bertubuh sangat tinggi itu sedikit berteriak. Dari name tag, namanya Mike Zacharius. Beliau adalah pengawas independen yang bekerja sama dengan pihak pusat bahasa. Walau belum pernah diajar, Farlan tahu, beliau adalah salah satu dosen jurusan biologi, dosen ekologi yang _legendaris_ ; jangankan orang yang buang sampah sembarangan, mahasiswa yang salah memilah sampah saja dia tahu dari kejauhan, hanya dari baunya.

"Sekali lagi, dari mana kalian bisa menjawab soal TEP ini? Padahal tidak semua mahasiswa tingkat akhir bisa lulus, lho," tanya bapak beralis tebal itu sekali lagi.

"Kami belajar sendiri, Pak!" Jawab Farlan dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Bagus. Sungguh bagus. Oh, nama saya Erwin Smith. Sebenarnya saya dosen bahasa Inggris untuk biologi. Tapi saya sering di pusat bahasa karena saya menjadi pengawas independen. Saya tahu tujuan kalian melakukan ini karena ekonomi dan lupa perjokian ini beresiko _drop-out._ "

Mereka merekam frasa _drop-out_ baru saja. Frasa horor bagi para mahasiswa.

"Tapi, tenang. Saya tidak akan menghukum kalian dengan syarat- "

"Syarat?"

"Kalian harus membantu saya. Oh, bukan saya. Lebih tepatnya membantu universitas maju di olimpiade biologi. Saya mengamati kalian selama ini, tidak menyangka bertemunya di sini. Potensi untuk menang sangat besar. Saya melihat aktivitas kalian dari klub studi kalian." ujar Pak Smith yakin.

"Apa untungnya untuk kami?"

"Kalian tidak perlu takut saya akan membocorkan masalah ini ke jurusan. Dan kalian pasti tahu _reward_ apa yang tersedia untuk kalian yang akan ikut olimpiade ini,"

Memang hadiah dari olimpiade mungkin hanya cukup untuk bayar kontrakan beberapa bulan. Tapi ada _reward_ yang lebih besar lagi,...

...nama mereka dimurnikan dari kasus perjokian ini.

"Baiklah," jawab Levi tidak ikhlas.

 _1._ _Gelar 'kak', 'dik', 'bang', digunakan dalam fanfic ini, supaya terasa keakrabannya._

 _2._ _Untuk tokoh yang berperan sebagai dosen, dipanggil dengan nama marganya supaya sopan._


	3. Olimpiade Biologi

Kejadian lalu sudah selesai. Fase hidup tetap harus dilanjutkan

 _Hidup dari satu tantangan ke tantangan lain..._

Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel, hadir dalam pembukaan pembinaan olimpiade di ruang pertemuan jurusan mereka. tentunya mereka tidak sendiri. Sebagian besar pesertanya merupakan mahasiswa angkatan 2011 dan berasal dari jurusan biologi, walaupun beberapa orang pun bukan dari biologi. Menurut Farlan, beberapa orang di dalam sini sudah pernah mengikuti olimpiade hingga tingkat regional. Tapi belum pernah tembus hingga nasional.

 _Apa pentingnya info itu untuk Levi..._

 _Farlan hanya ingin memberi tahu..._

 _Isabel lagi-lagi merunduk ke laci, mengerjakan tugas matematika dasar Pak Pixies. Jujur, kalau tidak dicicil bisa tidak selesai. Dia paling ngeri dengan soal yang berurusan dengan hitungan, apalagi yang berumus kompleks._

Lupakan tiga orang ini. Pak Keith Shadis selaku ketua jurusan biologi mengambil tempat di podium. 

()

"Ada 3 anggota baru dalam pembinaan olimpiade biologi tahun ini. Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian!" kata Pak Shadis sambil meminta Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel maju.

Mereka berdiri di depan dan memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari Levi.

"Levi...Ackerman" wajah datar Levi memberi kesan bahwa ia tak niat untuk mengenalkan diri. Ibu Zoe, dosen genetika-evolusi yang ada di depannya terkejut dengan cara Levi memperkenalkan diri.

"Ini, mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya.

"Levi, perbaiki perilakumu. Kamu sudah semester 5. Selanjutnya..." seru Pak Shadis.

"Namaku Isabel Magnolia angkatan 2013. Salam kenal."

"Saya, Farlan Church angkatan 2011. Salam kenal."

Perkenalan selesai. Bapak Shadis lalu memanggil Bapak Turret, dosen mikrobiologi, yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Pak Turret, anak-anak biologi ini aku titipkan pada kalian."

"Maaf, Pak. Sebenarnya saya sudah jadi ketua pelaksana PKM fakultas. Kenapa tidak Pak Smith saja?"

"Pak Smith juga sudah memegang banyak urusan mahasiswa. Jadi kuberikan saja padamu."

Pak Turret hanya memandangi mereka bertiga,

" _Ah, merepotkan saja. Padahal biasanya kalau ada orang baru, Erwin yang pegang. Kenapa mereka diperlakukan khusus? Cih_!" gumam Pak Turret dalam hati.

... _seakan-akan mengejek mereka bertiga._

 _()_

"Baik, setelah ini, ikut saya," ujar Pak Turret pada Levi dan kawan-kawannya.

Mereka sampai di ruang mikrobiologi, tepatnya di kantor Pak Turret.

"Baik, Saudara. Karena Anda mahasiswa khusus, saya putuskan, Anda wajib mengosongkan jadwal kalian setiap hari Kamis dan Jum'at. Mengerti?"

"Hah?" seru Levi.

"Aku tahu, kalian yang mengurus English Club setiap hari Rabu sampai Jum'at, kan? Sementara kalian stop dulu kegiatan kalian itu." Jawab Pak Turret

Levi mulai panas kupingnya. Seenaknya saja berkata demikian, tak tahukah nanti akan ada banyak hal yang terbengkalai, menurutnya, sambil menatap Pak Turret.

... _gawat,gawat! Levi mulai melancarkan serangan_ _ **itu**_ _, batin Farlan dan Isabel._

"Nah, nah. Apa ini yang namanya sopan santun? Bisakah tidak memandangiku dengan mata elang seperti itu?"

"Ah, maaf, Pak. Kami mengerti. Kami akan mengosongkan jadwal di hari itu." Jawab Farlan memecahkan pandangan dingin Levi dengan Pak Turret.

"Hih, ya sudah. Mulai nanti sore kalian akan dibimbing oleh Pak Shadis di hewan. Jangan ketinggalan!" geram Pak Turret sambil meninggalkan ruangan karena akan ada kuliah lagi setelah ini.

"Levi, sebaiknya kamu tidak bersikap begitu dengan dosen," bisik Farlan. Yang diberitahu hanya diam.

()

 _Beberapa pertemuan telah terlewati. Bimbingan persiapan olimpiade sudah hampir selesai. Mulai dari materi sekelas ekologi hingga biologi sel. Tersisa materi dari Pak Turret, yaitu mikrobiologi._

"Levi, apa kau masih yakin meneruskan 'kerja' ini. Kalau sampa ketahuan Pak Smith, kita dalam bahaya besar!" sahut Farlan memecah keheningan, saat Levi terpaku memandangi ponselnya.

 _Lobov menghubunginya lagi, mengirim pesan pendek padanya. Seperti biasa, jadi joki untuk teman-temannya._

"Selamat sore!" seru seseorang berkacamata tebal dari belakang Farlan, Levi, dan Isabel. Ternyata itu adalah Bu Zoe.

Farlan kaget. Isabel kaget. Levi, entahlah. Tapi, tangannya gemetar, langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Ah, maaf aku mengagetkan kalian. Aku tadi observasi di kelas mikrobiologi. Kalian luar biasa sekali. Dan aku terkesima melihat Levi saat mengerjakan soal tadi." Serunya lagi.

"Ah...itu..." ujar Levi tiba-tiba. Pelan.

"Aaaak, aku tahu maksudmu! Kau tidak suka dipuji berlebihan, kan?" seru Bu Zoe.

"Kau pasti Isabel angkatan 2013, kan? Kau keren sekali bisa bergabung di klub olimpiade seperti ini. jarang-jarang lho mahasiswa sepertimu bisa ikut." Serunya lagi sambil mengacak rambut Isabel.

Levi dan Farlan terdiam memandangi dosen ini.

 _Dosen ini kenapa ya, tanya Farlan dalam hati._

 _Levi masih terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirnya._

"Karena kalian progresif, ini ada makanan untuk kalian. Ini dari rapat jurusan dan fakultas. Tapi aku tidak mungkin makan sendiri karena aku sendiri di kost. Nah, Isabel. Ini untukmu."

"Waah, waaah! Banyak sekali, Bu. Terima kasih! Bang Levi mau?" seru Isabel.

"Aku tidak lap-.."

"Ah, kau selalu begitu. Aku tahu dari tadi pagi Bang Levi tidak makan atau minum sedikitpun. Makanlah." Sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti ke tangan Levi.

 _Sebenarnya, dalam hati, Levi sudah sangat lapar, dia juga ingin makan. Hanya saja, sungkan dengan dosen ini. AKhirnya dimakan juga roti itu._

"Ini...enak," gumamnya pelan sambil mengunyah roti.

... _dengan mata sedikit berbinar._

"Baiklah. Habiskan, ya! Aku kembali ke kantor dulu. Dadaah!"

Farlan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum,

"Ada ya, model dosen seperti itu? Energinya banyak sekali, hihi," sambil membuka bungkus roti.

"Bu Zoe baik, ya Kak. Ah, semoga dia ada rapat lagi, jadi kita dapat makan gratis lagi, yey!" seru Isabel

Dan satu lagi, ada mata yang masih memandang ke arah kantor, di mana Bu Zoe masuk.

... _kau tahu siapa, lah..._

 _()_

3 bulan setelah pembinaan yang panjang dan memangkas isi dompet, Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel memenuhi janji mereka untuk mengikuti olimpiade biologi yang diawali dari seleksi tingkat universitas. Peserta olimpiade kali ini ditempatkan secara acak dan dari berbagai bidang. Ada yang dari matematika, fisika, kimia, dan biologi.

Di kelas Levi, 50 menit sebelum lomba berakhir...

"Levi, kamu mengerjakannya terlalu cepat. Apa yakin semua jawabannya benar?" tanya Pak Turret. Kali ini, kelas Levi dijaga Pak Turret.

"Memang ketelitian harus diukur dari panjang waktu yang digunakan, Pak?" Levi menjawab tanpa memandang yang bertanya tadi. Bu Zoe yang sedang mengecek berita acara dan meminta tanda tangan pada Pak Turret terkejut dengan pernyataan Levi.

"Saya cuma mau mengerjakan soal ini dengan cara saya, permisi." ujar Levi lalu keluar sambil memberi salam pada Pak Turret

"Wah, dia sebelumnya sudah pernah ikut olimpiade nggak sih? Boleh lihat jawabannya?" bisik Bu Zoe pada Pak Turret yang masih memandang pintu setelah Levi keluar.

Pak Turret memberikan lembar jawaban Levi lalu difoto Bu Zoe dengan ponselnya. Bu Zoe keluar dari kelas Pak Turret ke kelas Pak Berner.

"Jawabannya banyak yang benar." Seru Bu Zoe

"Oh, ya?" Pak Berner, dosen struktur fungsi tumbuhan, yang di sebelah Bu Zoe, terkejut.

"Dia bisa menaklukkan soal-soal ini dengan caranya sendiri? Wah, ini menarik!" teriak Bu Zoe antusias. Akibatnya, kelas yang dijaga Pak Berner sedikit riuh.

 _Sepertinya, peserta yang ada di kelas Pak Berner sudah hancur hatinya sebelum melihat pengumuman._

 _...2 minggu setelah seleksi peserta olimpiade tingkat universitas dilaksanakan..._

 _()_

**Badan Pengawas Perguruan Tinggi**

Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam

Universitas Kemerdekaan

Kami ucapkan selamat pada 28 peserta dari empat bidang MIPA yang akan maju ke tingkat regional. Dimohon untuk segera mendaftar ulang pada jurusan yang terkait sebelum tanggal 20 Januari 2014.

Peserta yang lolos ke tingkat regional (Bidang Biologi):

1\. Ackerman, Levi. (Jurusan Biologi 2011)

2\. Church, Farlan (Jurusan Biologi 2011)

3\. Giggs, Moses (Jurusan Teknobiomedik 2011)

4\. Fritz, Ivan (Jurusan Teknik Lingkungan 2012)

5\. Magnolia, Isabel (Jurusan Biologi 2013)

6\. Colton, Nickolas (Jurusan Biologi 2012)

7\. Sengupta, Prajat (Jurusan Biologi 2011)

Dekan Fakultas MIPA

Prof. Dr. Darius Zackly, M. Sc

()

"Tidak buruk," Levi memandangi mading dengan wajah datar seakan-akan sudah biasa dengan kejadian ini. Farlan dan Isabel masih bergeming,

"Aku...ranking 2? Whaaaa..." ucap Farlan pelan, namun menunjukkan rasa tak percaya.

"Waaaah, luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin aku di antara kakak-kakak angkatanku?" Isabel memekik tidak percaya.

Bapak Turret yang baru selesai menempelkan pengumuman babak penyisihan di mading jurusan menghampiri mereka bertiga,

"Jangan senang dulu. Ini baru awal. Kalau sudah terlalu senang dari awal, lupa dengan tujuannya, bisa mampus kalian,"

Tiga mahasiswa yang baru saja senang ini memandang Pak Turret berbicara dengan pandangan tak senang. Mereka tidak menduga kalimat itu akan muncul dari beliau.

"Huh, kita sudah usaha susah-susah, tapi balasannya seperti itu. Dingin sekali! Awas saja, ya, kalau kita bisa tembus nasional!" geram Isabel sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hush, jangan keras-keras. Kalau Pak Turret mendengarnya bagaimana?" Farlan berbisik pada Isabel.

Levi masih terdiam. Dia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang dipikirkan Farlan dan Isabel. Mungkin, menurut Levi, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kalau mereka terlalu senang sekarang.

()

NB:

 _1._ _Turret adalah marganya Flagon, orang di OVA yang diminta Keith Shadis ngurus 3 tokoh utama. Ada juga yang bilang namanya Flagon Darlett (di anime dipanggil Flagon aja)._

 _2\. Kejadian 'makan roti' hanya ada di manga. Ganti saja rotinya dengan permen._

 _3\. Nama 'dosen' menggunakan nama belakang supaya sopan._

 _4\. Maaf nggak bisa pakai horizontal line, soalnya tiba-tiba nggak bisa keluar. Reviewnya ya..._


End file.
